Rules and Regulations for Roleplay
Aging Even though some roleplayers, want to stay on the face of the earth for eternity, that is impossible. Starting August 1, 2017. Every 3 months in real time, will be one single year in roleplay time. For example, If Jon was 25 in January in real time, in April he would be 26. Death When a character is killed, that character dies. There is no revival or last-minute techniques to save somebody’s life. Seeing as medical supplies and knowledge was limited, the following rules are in effect for death: *You can survive a stab wound to the leg, knee foot, ankle, or arm with no penalty. However, if the stab wound is not immediately cleansed, you will become infected. Infection will lead to death 100 percent of the time. *Exceptions to Stab Wound Rules: Scenario 1: In a dual, character 1 uses his sword to slice character 2’s leg. There is a long gash in character 2’s leg. Response: Stab wounds are not the same thing as deep gashes. A deep gash in the leg requires more medical attention. You must cleanse the wound or you will die of infection. Scenario 2: In a dual, character 1 pushes his sword through character 2’s leg. The sword goes through bone. That means the sword is visible on the other side of the roleplayer’s leg. Response: Your leg must be amputated. If you refuse to have it amputated, you will die of infection. *You cannot survive any type of deep wound to the stomach or chest. EXCEPTIONS TO ABOVE Scenario 1: Character 1 leaves a shallow cut in character 2’s stomach. Response: You must cleanse the wound in order to avoid infection. * Any punctures or stabs to the heart, lungs, or major arteries will result in death. * If you are stabbed in the spine or back the neck, you will die. ESCAPING DEATH * If somebody completes an action that would kill you, there are certain parameters to ensure the death is valid: # The person must be within 1 block of you to kill with a close-range weapon. Close-range weapons include knives, daggers, katanas, axes, etc. # You cannot be on brb or offline to be killed. If somebody comes off of brb, there must a five-minute waiting period between the time they get off of brb and the time they are killed. # There is a 10-second waiting period before an action takes effect. For example, character 1 comes up to character two and stabs him in the chest. Character 2 has three seconds to enact a defensive measure to avoid this attack. In this scenario, he stepped back and ducked to the ground within 10 seconds, so the previous killing action does not take effect. However, the ten second rule only applies for the first initiated action. If character 1 then stabbed character 2 again, he would have another 10-second waiting period to respond. The person initiating the attack does not get a 10-second waiting period. Each period they have to react is 10 seconds long. Note: You cannot count seconds in Mississippi time. Ex: “one mississippi, two mississippi…” Note: The time starts as soon as the attacker initiates the attack. Note: If the people in the attack cannot come to an agreement about this rule, they both die. This requires them both to be honest , If character 2 does not respond within 10 seconds, the action takes place and he is dead. WEAPONS AND DEATH:' ' * If somebody dies, the weapon used to kill them must match their type of death. Otherwise the death is invalid. * There are no guns in roleplay whatsoever. Example: In order to behead someone, you must use an axe or other heavy weapon. Daggers, knives, etc. are not acceptable to use for beheading.' '- When an emperor, empress, king, or queen dies, his/her empire is automatically compromised. Other countries can choose to fight for the territory. The deceased royals have no say in who wins the territory in this case; the only control they have over who receives the kingdom comes through two different ways. 1) Heir. An heir can take over the crown and rule the empire. However, the deceased ruler cannot "come back" and play the role of their own heir. - Heirs can be killed before their coronation, during childhood, etc. if this happens, and nobody is left to take over the throne, the kingdom/empire is treated as free territory. 2) Alliances A kingdom in an alliance falls under the control of the other countries in the alliance. However, these countries do not need to treat the kingdom to its best interests. Taking supplies, killing villagers, and overall destroying the kingdom is entirely up to its controllers. - Without either of these outcomes, a country becomes free territory. Other countries can attack, invade, etc. to gain control over the territory. - A dead character cannot reveal any information about his/her death, including the reason, culprit, etc. They cannot warn their heirs or allies of impending assassinations. However, there is the option to come back as a new character. This character starts as a commoner in one of the kingdoms. The character can work their way up to the court of another empire or King/Queen of another empire, but they CANNOT work their way up in their own empire. The only way to gain back control over their empire would be to overthrow the monarchy of another empire and conquer it. However, if all the other kingdoms refuse the offer of a deceased person to revive, they simply enter as a maid or servant and have lost the game. *